Pequeño hijo de Gudako
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: El mundo shinobi esta jodido, la malvada protagonista traerá caos y destrucción a donde vaya, Gudako en un deseo desesperado de obtener un servant dorado, consigue un nuevo servant adoptando a Naruto (lily) ahora el dúos viajará por las naciones elementales causando situaciones bastante bizarra y cómica, Inspirando por Aprendiendo con manga por Riyo
1. Chapter 1

**nota del autor:** Hola gentes de fanfic, vengo a dejar un nuevo fic de comedia llamado pequeño hijo de Gudako, el primer capítulo será corto, pero en los próximos capítulo será largos ja ja ja ja

Espero que le gusten.

 **Capítulo 1: la nueva assassin 10 estrellas naruto lily**

En las afuera de la aldea había aparecido de la nada una chica de 17 que tenia el pelo naranja atada a una pequeña cola de caballo muy corto, ritsuka gudako, mejor conocido como la heroina malvada, gudako estaba caminando con una sonrisa en busca de un servant muy raro.

\- así que ese lugar es la aldea donde entrena grandes ninjas, que emocionante, lastima que mashu no vino, sin duda esa directora es toda una conductora de esclavo...-murmuró gudako entrado por la entrada sin necesidad de despertar a esos 2 guardias que estaba muy dormido.

-vaya pereza que tiene esos 2, me sorprende que la aldea siga intacto, hmm ese lugar es muy lindo...-murmuró gudako observando en silencio la aldea, atrayendo atención de los aldeanos por la ropa que usa esa chica, su uniforme era una versión femenina de la academia chaldea, en ese momento gudako comenzó a ponerse sería para terminar de buscar a un poderoso servant de la clase 5 estrella, había ahorrado más de 800 Saint squartz y tenia pensado buscar el catalizador adecuado para invocarlo.

Comenzó cuando recibió la visita de un vampiro troll llamado zelrecht, le dio a gudako la carta de caleidoscopio y dijo acerca de invocar un super servant muy raro y poderoso, con sólo imaginar, gudako se emocionó tanto y con mashu había recolectado tanto Saint squartz y sacrificó todo a su paso, incluyendo a los cu chulainn.

Sacrificar a todos los cu incluyendo a caster cu era un pequeño sacrificio que habia hecho para obtener todos Saint squartz, ahora mismo Gudako enfocó su mirada en el niño solitario de 10 años, que estaba en la pequeña banca, su ropa era una versión de ropa ambu de color negro con una bufanda roja desgastada, en su espalda era 2 katana corta, su pequeña apariencia era la de un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, lo que más le destacaba era que tenia marcas de bigotes, Gudako siendo Gudako se acercó al niño sin previo aviso le saludo asustando al niño.

-Hola!, pequeño, soy ritsuka Gudako..-dijo la chica alegre haciendo que el niño se agarra el pecho por el susto que le chica inconscientemente le asustó.

-...hola..-era todo lo que podía decir el niño que tenia una mirada incómoda, no lo podía culparlo, esa chica le asustó y no sólo eso, ella aparición de una manera siligiosa que lo superó.

-jejeje perdón por asustarte, es que así soy, puede llamarme Gudako, cual es el tuyo..-dijo alegremente la heroina, el niño ninja decidió ser educado y se presentó

-me llamo Naruto uzumaki...-dijo naruto deprimido, apestaba su vida, su familia se había olvidado por completo y ahora estaba solo en esa oscura soledad, había entrenado en secreto para impresionar a sus padres, pero nada y su hermana gemela menor lo trataba como una persona inferior.

Gudako miro la cara del niño y pudo ver una profunda tristeza a pesar de que el niño lo ocultaba, no le importaba si era de mala educación meterse en ese asunto, ella siempre amaba ayudar a los demás.

\- que pasa pequeño, porque la cara larga...-pregunto Gudako con curiosidad, naruto se sorprendió la pregunta.

-no es nada, solo que me siento solo en esa estúpida aldea...-murmuró naruto sombriamente, odiaba esa aldea por tratarlo como un demonio cuando el realidad sólo tenía el alma, su supuesto padres lo abandonaron, ellos se fueron a la tierra del remolino, había sido tratado como una paria en esa aldea debido que su padre le anuncio su estado de jinchuriki, odiaba esa aldea y a sus habitantes y por encima de todos , odiaba a su familia mas que as nada en ese mundo.

-vaya no esperaba tal respuesta viniendo de un niño de 10...-pensó Gudako, ese niño le recordaba mucho a Jack por su odio hacia las prostitutas de Londres, solo faltaba que naruto no terminará convirtiendo en un asesino ninja serial.

-y sus padres, debe estar preocupado...-dijo Gudako con preocupación haciendo que Naruto gruñe por la mención de sus padres, naruto mintió sin problema.

-soy huérfano, no tengo padres...-dijo Naruto con una mirada muerta, esperando asustar a esa chica molesta..pero no esperaba que ella lo mirara con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Gudako sin previo aviso, abrazo al pequeño naruto en un enorme abrazo poniendo a naruto de los pelos de punta, odiaba recibir amor, era un ninja malvado, no un cachorro.

-ahh, que hace! .-gruño cómicamente el pequeño que tenía una vena en su frente tratando de salir de ese abrazo de oso.

-que triste, debió sentirte triste vivir en esa aldea por tu cuenta, nunca pudiste experimentar los cumpleaños buaaaa! ..-lloró Gudako haciéndolo que Naruto se sorprenda por lo que dijo, poco a poco, naruto suspiro y se dejó abrazar, aunque no admitía en voz alta, le gustaba ser abrazado por esa chica.

Gudako pronto sonrió y alzó a naruto por las axilas y lo miro con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-oye, si no te gusta esa aldea, porque no mejor vienes conmigo, vamos de aventura tu y yo...-dijo Gudako esperando una respuesta, naruto pensó un momento y sonrió un poco.

-esta bien, iré contigo, Gudako ...-dijo naruto haciendo que Gudako balanceaba a naruto con felicidad.

-hurra!, te prometo que nunca te arrepentirá, haremos grandes cosas junto, iremos de aventuras en tierras desconocidas, lucharemos con muertos vivientes, dragones y monstruos, comeremos grandes comidas y leeremos muchos memes de animes...-dijo Gudako emocionada haciendo que naruto levantará una ceja al escuchar 2 cosas en el último.

-...memes y animes? ...que son eso.-pensó naruto, pronto ese momento feliz se interrumpe por un sonido familiar para Gudako, bajo al pequeño y sacó de su celular y se emocionó más que ante.

-si! ...mi detector de super servant esta cerca...veamos dice que esta aquí...-dijo Gudako mirando de un lugar a otro en busca de ese servant sólo para fallar, pronto Gudako miro lentamente a naruto y llego a la conclusión.

-...no, no me diga que eres tu...-murmuró sorprendida Gudako mirando a naruto que tenia una mirada aburrida.

-sucede algo Gudako...-pregunto el pequeño con una mirada incómoda, Gudako no dijo nada y escaneo a naruto con su celular, el escaner le permitía identificar a los nuevos servant con sus identidad, tus estadística y su clases.

Cuando Gudako término de escanear, revelaron los datos, era naruto Lily , tenia buenas estadística, tenia 2 clases siendo assassin y berserker, su nobles phantasm era de rango EX anti ejércitos.

Lo que más le sorprendió Gudako era la cantidad de estrellas, era un servant de 10 estrella, había una carta color diamante de 10 estrella, con la imagen de un bosque con naruto saltando de una árbol con sus espadas cruzado.

Gudako miró lentamente a naruto y le acarició la cabeza. Sorprendiendo al pequeño ninja.

-sin duda eres increíble...-dijo Gudako haciendo que naruto se sonrojara de forma tsundere.

-..Gracia Gudako...-murmuró naruto.

-bien, naruto vamos de aventura, próxima parada vamos a joder a todos el mundo.,.-dijo Gudako en su modo heroina malvada, naruto no dijo nada pero levantó su puño al aire, estaba dispuesto ir con esa mujer a donde ella vaya...

Era mejor ella que esa aldea de porquería.

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

 **Parece que Gudako intento buscar oro y termino encontrado diamante ja ja ja, primer capítulo pero corto, descuida, en el próximo capítulo, habrá más capítulos, es un fic de comedia jejejje, espero que le guste.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Gudako irá a la tierra de la onda y jodera a todos los enemigos. Con naruto siendo el nuevo servant jejeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor** : Hola amigos, vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo del pequeño hijo de Gudako, espero que le gusten.

Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.

- **Xirons20** : gracia amigo, así es, hice un fic de Naruto siendo servant de Gudako, pero la historia se centrará únicamente Gudako y Naruto, será toda una locura. En los siguientes capítulo Naruto podría conocer a los demás Servant en Chaldea.

Espero que le gusten el segundo capítulo.

- **Genjuki** : jajajajajja gracia por tu comentario, espero que te gusten el segundo capítulo

 **Capítulo 2 : la furia de Gudako y el terror de Danzo**

En las afueras del bosque de konoha se libraba una batalla épica, había muchos cuerpos muertos de los ninjas, había uno que estaba arrastrando al suelo para escapar de su posible muerte, el hombre era shimura danzo.

Eran una vez conocido como el shinobi no yami, era el líder de la Raiz y también un miembro importante de konoha, desgraciadamente, danzo intentaba escapar del monstruo que lo tenía enfrente.

Que habría salido mal, solo tenia rodeado a esos 2 con sus mejores ninjas, nunca espero que esa chica se cargara sola contra sus mejores ninjas venciendo a todos con demasiada facilidad.

Danzo había intentado matar a esa chica por sus propias manos, solo para recibir la peor paliza de su vida, esa chica le había destrozado la columna vertebral con sus rodillas.

Danzo pronto escuchó una voz que lo heló la sangre.

\- a donde piensa escapar, anciano...-dijo una voz femenina que era muy familiar para danzo, sabiendo quien es, giró su cabeza para mirar a la persona responsable de aniquilar toda la unidad ninja, Gudako.

Gudako sólo sonría mientras crujía los nudillos, detrás de Gudako estaba Naruto sentado en la rama de un árbol comiendo palomitas mientras balanceba una banderita blanca con la imagen de Gudako impresa en ella.

-..como puede estar pasando esto, es inaceptable, no puede ser tan poderosa...-murmuró Danzo mirando a los ojos naranja de Gudako.

Gudako había sacado de la nada, un sombrero de jotaro, miro a danzo con una mirada de frialdad.

-..Yare Yare Daze, enserio eres el peor pedazo de escoria de la historia que eh tenido el digusto de conocer, intentaste secuestrar a mi pequeño para convertirlo en un arma, escorias como tú, siempre caerán tan bajo para lograr con sus maldades, para mi todo es posible, soy la protagonista, porque los prota siempre ganan...-dijo Gudako levantando a danzo con una mano, danzo no paraba de temblar.

Bueno, danzo estaba Jodido, así que vamos a retroceder unas horas ante para saber como se originó esa masacre literal.

 **2 horas antes**

En el consejo shinobi estaba en un completo caos,muchos estaban discutiendo sobre un tema muy importante, el secuestro de naruto, hiruzen el tercer hokage estaba masajeando su frente, estaba teniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Su nieto adoptivo había sido secuestrado y no había pista de quien habría sido.

-quien fue el idiota que se quedó durmiendo en la entrada, se suponía que tenia que mantener la seguridad de la aldea y de los herederos..-exclamó hiashi enojado por la pobre medida de seguridad de la aldea.

-y lo que es peor, uno es un miembro del clan namikaze y uzumaki por no hablar de que es otro jinchuriki del kyubi...-dijo shikaku nara que tenia una mirada cansado.

Danzo estaba esperando la oportunidad de poder obtener al jinchuriki para si mismo y grito a su rival.

-te lo dije, pero jamás me escucha, sí no me habría entregado cuando era un bebé, de seguro que nada habría ocurrido.-dijo Danzo.

-(suspiro)...Danzo, no estoy de humor para eso, ahora el verdadero problema es, donde esta minato! ...-grito enojado hiruzen, Danzo no se sintió bien con lo que dijo hiruzen y se fue del ayuntamientos, dejando a todos a discutir,

-ahora donde esta minato, el secuestro de naruto su hijo, es importante...-dijo hiruzen enfadado del irresponsable de minato.

Nadie decía nada, pero choza levantó la mano atrayendo la atención de todos.

-escuche de jiraiya-sama que la familia namikaze se fue de vacaciones, no volvería dentro de 3 años...-dijo Choza, nadie hablaba, Hiruzen ya no aguanto.

-minato hijo de pu...-murmuró enojado hiruzen.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Cuartel de la raíz.**

Danzo había regresado del ayuntamiento y se sentó en su trono, no se encontraba de muy buen humor, por culpa de su rival, había perdido una valiosa arma que traería a su pueblo una hermosa gloria, Danzo siempre estaba obsesionado de conseguir poder, al tener muchos sharingan implantados en su brazo derecho y el Adn de hashirama, podría controlar al kyubi, era cuestión de tiempo para que hiruzen se descuidara, pero nunca espero que el chico terminará fuera de su alcance.

Pronto alguien de la nada aparece, era un ninja de su grupo la Raíz.

-...informe...-dijo Danzo esperando buenos resultados.

\- Danzo-sama, tenemos buenas noticias, hallamos rastro del secuestrador y del jinchuriki, estan en las afuera del bosque casi cerca de la frontera, como procedemos...-pregunto el ambu.

Danzo sonrió al escuchar que hallaron a su arma y dijo.

-bien...reúnan un equipo de 10 mejores ninjas y que me escolte hacia mi enemigo, yo mismo me aseguraré de traer a ese niño a mi cuartel.-dijo danzo tomando el té de su mesa.

-hai...Danzo-sama...-dijo el ambu dejando el lugar para cumplir con sus ordenes.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el bosque, Gudako y naruto caminaba tranquilamente en el camino, Gudako pronto comenzó a cantar una canción pegadiza que Nero le enseñó cuando era navidad.

\- Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, tsukimihara wo PADORU PADORU.-cantó felizmente Gudako haciendo que Naruto sonría un poco por la pegadiza canción.

\- esa canción nunca lo escuche por ahí, como se llama señorita Gudako...-preguntó Naruto ya que le empezaba gustar la canción porque era pegadiza.

-jejeje primero no me llame señorita, puede llamarme okaa-san, y la canción, es una canción de navidad...-dijo Gudako con una sonrisa alegre.

-...navidad..que es eso...-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad haciendo que Gudako jadeara.

-(jadear)...no sabe lo que es navidad?...-pregunto Gudako, Naruto negó su cabeza...-entonce no sabe sobre el viejito pascuero..-exclamó Gudako con tristeza al ver a naruto negar con la cabeza.

\- que clase de mundo vive para no saber sobres los héroes de la infancia, aquellos que trae amor y felicidad a los niños..-dijo Gudako, naruto escuchaba atentamente lo que dijo su "Okaa-san", naruto tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse por llamarla a su nueva madre.

-...son héroes, como es...-pregunto naruto curioso.

Gudako sonrió y sacó de la nada unos gafas de profesora y dijo con un tono maternal.

-por supuesto pequeño amigo, la navidad es la época del años donde puede pasar la familia junta, también el viejito pascuero es el héroe de todos los niños buenos que trae regalos...-dijo Gudako de forma feliz.

-...Wow! ...soy un niño bueno? ...-preguntó Naruto curioso...Gudako se río y le acarició el cabello.

-por supuesto, seguro que el Viejito pascuero te traerá muchos regalos...que dice Naruto, quiere cantar padoru padoru conmigo...-exclamó alegremente Gudako, Naruto asintió.

Cuando Naruto y Gudako iba a cantar, aparece de la nada 10 ninjas rodeándolo.

-alto ahí, que no mueva un músculo, están rodeados..-dijo el ambu, naruto miro a los ninjas con una mirada sería y inconscientemente colocó su mano en la empuñadura de su arma.

Gudako a pesar de estar rodeados de ninjas asesinos, no se sentia miedo tan fácilmente, es mas, sonría al ver a todos sus enemigos pedir un deseo de muerte, lo bueno es que en su aventura en las dimensiones, ella fue aprendiz de jotaro kujo, siendo la heroina que es, podía hacer cosas más allá de la lógica.

-así que tu eres el causante de llevarse al jinchuriki de konoha, causaste mucho problema sabe? ...-dijo una voz detrás del grupo aparece un viejo de aspecto frágil lleno de venda y que caminaba con un bastón.

Gudako sólo cruzó de brazo y dijo con un tono serio.

\- je je je, lo siento no pensé que fuera tan problemático...soy Gudako, un gusto...-dijo la chica mirando al grupo de ninja.

-se nota que eres una chica ingenua, tiene algo que me pertenece, entregamelo y dejaré pasar por alto el secuestro.,.-dijo Danzo haciendo que los ambus preparaban sus armas, naruto hizo los mismo para defender a la mujer que lo trato bien, Gudako sólo colocó su mano en el hombro de naruto dando a naruto una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-porque quieres a naruto? ..-pregunto Gudako con sospecha, Danzo sólo suspiro.

-bueno no cambiaría nada si te dijera la razón ya que de todos modos morirá, pienso gobernar todas las aldeas ninjas usando al kyubi que esta sellado en el chico que tu te llevaste, lo convertiré en mi herramienta perfecta...-dijo Danzo con una sonrisa alegre causando que Gudako ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo oscureciendo su rostro luego de escuchar.

\- ya veo...saben, pensaba ser suave con todos ustedes, pero ahora tendré que ser ruda con todos ustedes.,.,-dijo Gudako mirando al grupo con una mirada sería.

-...naru! ...-dijo Gudako sin quitar la mirada al grupo.

-...hai okaa-san...-dijo Naruto esperando ayudar a su madre adoptiva.

\- puede sentarte en el árbol y disfruta del espectáculo, voy a hacerme cargo de ese grupo, no demorare.-dijo Gudako, naruto no dijo nada y se salto hacia la rama del árbol.

-tch...ataquen! ...-murmuró Danzo, todos los ambus saltaron encima de Gudako con la intención de matarla.

Gudako solo cruzó de brazo mientra sonría y dijo una sola palabra que desataria el infierno sobre ellos.

-.. **Black Keys Hell...** -al decir esa palabra, encimas de los ambus manifestaba portales grises que disparaba una cantidad abrumadoras de Black key sobres sus enemigos atravesandolos como si fuera flechas, todos los ambus murieron fácilmente bajo la mirada sorprendida de Danzo y Naruto.

-imposible, todos vencido en cuestiones de segundo...-murmuró sorprendido Danzo, había esperado que esa chica fuera demasiado débil, pero ahora se equivocó.

-...ahora sigue tu viejo...-dijo Gudako caminaba hacia danzo.

Danzo comenzó a perder la calma y sacó de su manga un kunai y lo cubrió de chakra de viento.

-...Maldición...-gritó Danzo saltando hacia Gudako con la intención de apuñalar a Gudako en la cabeza.

Gudako al ver a Danzo, sonrió sabiendo que le sucedería después.

-...MUEREEEEEEE!.-exclamó Danzo perdiendo la calma ante esa chica, balanceando el kunai con un agarre inverso directo a la cabeza.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Gudako frenó el ataque del kunai con su puño desde la punta sin lastimarse sorprendiendo más a Naruto y a Danzo.

-..Wow...-era todo lo que podía decir Naruto al ver lo que era capaz Gudako.

-..I-Imposible...que eres monstruo!..-exclamó asustado Danzo al ver semejante hazaña de Gudako.

-...Soy la protagonista...ahhhh! ...-Gritó Gudako dando un grito de Guerra, el Kunai se rompía a pedazo, el puño de Gudako libero una poderosa onda de presión que destruyó el suelo y enviando a Danzo a volar por los aires.

Gudako al ver a Danzo al aire, salto encima de Danzo y lo agarro fuerte por el cráneo y ambos cayeron abajo.

-ahhhh!.-Gudako dio un épico grito de guerra, estampando la cabeza de danzo al suelo destruyendo por completo el suelo creando un fuerte humo de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló a Gudako que tenía los brazos cruzados mientra sonría, mientra que Danzo término su cabeza metida en el suelo como si fuera un avestruz. Gudako no término de torturar al viejo aún y lo agarro de la cintura con sus brazos para luego levantar sacando la cabeza de Danzo del suelo.

\- es hora de Suplex City bitch!.-exclamó Gudako aplicando al pobre Danzo múltiples German suplex sin soltarlo, Gudako era una gran fan de la lucha libres llamado Wwe, por eso le gustaba hacer esos movimientos.

Después de 15 German suplex, Gudako levantó a Danzo con sus 2 brazos por encima de su cabeza y exclamó su técnica más letal.

\- rompe columna atroz...-exclamó Gudako bajando a Danzo y rompiendo la espalda de Danzo con sus 2 rodillas destrozando la columna vertebral consiguiendo un grito de dolor del pobre y maltrecho Danzo.

Naruto estaba sentado en el rama aplaudiendo rápidamente al ver esos increíbles movimientos que hizo Gudako.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.-Danzo grito como nunca ante lo había hecho, fue el peor dolor que había sentido en su larga vida, su espalda estaba hecho añicos, Gudako arrojó a Danzo al suelo con brusquedad.

Danzo con un fuerte dolor de espalda, intento arrastrarse lejos para escapar de esa chica loca, tenia completo miedo de ella y quería escapar. Al diablo con conquistar las naciones elementales, quería vivir.

\- a donde piensa escapar, anciano...-dijo Gudako acercando al viejo con la intención de terminar rápido esa pelea ( más bien una masacre realmente literal).

Gudako sólo sonría mientras crujía los nudillos, detrás de Gudako, Naruto sentado en la rama de un árbol comiendo palomitas mientras balanceba una banderita blanca con la imagen de Gudako impresa en ella.

-..como puede estar pasando esto, es inaceptable, no puede ser tan poderosa...-murmuró adolorido Danzo mirando a los ojos naranja de Gudako.

Gudako había sacado de la nada, un sombrero de jotaro, miro a danzo con una mirada de frialdad.

-..Yare Yare Daze, enserio eres el peor pedazo de escoria del planeta que eh tenido el digusto de conocer, intentaste secuestrar a mi pequeño para convertirlo en un arma, escorias como tú, siempre caerán tan bajo para lograr con sus maldades, para mi todo es posible, soy la protagonista, porque los prota siempre ganan...-dijo Gudako levantando a danzo con una mano, danzo no paraba de temblar.

-no por favor, piedad!.-exclamó Danzo con mucho miedo.

\- a la mierda con su Piedad **ORA**! .-grito Gudako golpeando a Danzo con un puñetazo al estómago. Ese golpe hizo que Danzo jadeara, mientras sus ojos parecía que quería salir.

 **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...-** exclamó Gudako moviendo sus brazos como si fuera un borrón golpeando a Danzo con una aluvión de puñetazo sobre su cuerpo.

- **Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Oraaaaaaa Ora Ora Ora Ora**...-Gudako siguió continúando propinar a Danzo con puños tras puño tras puño hasta dejar a Danzo lleno de moretones, todos los huesos del cuerpo del líder de la Raíz se reduce a polvo por las cantidades exagerada de Golpes.

Terminando de Golpear a Danzo 364 veces, Gudako preparó el ultimo Golpe cargado de mana y dio el ultimo grito de guerra.

\- **ORA!.**...-exclamó Gudako golpeado a Danzo en el rostro enviando a estrellarse contra el muro de una pequeña montaña de roca destruyendo en el proceso , los escombros cae sobre Danzo aplastando.

-Gudako miro su puño humeante y le soplo y luego le dio la espalda.

-ahora espero que comience a reflexionar sobre sus maldades y comience a ser una buena persona, fuiste víctimas de mi puños evangelizadores, una vez más la maldad pierde otra vez.-dijo Gudako con entusiasmo.

Pronto aparece naruto detrás de ella y lo mira con admiración.

-Wow, sin duda eres increíble..-dijo Naruto consiguiendo la risa de Gudako.

-por supuesto, soy la personificación de badass, vamos Naruto, nuestra aventura continúa...-dijo Gudako llevando a Naruto por los hombros.

Pronto ese dúo abandonaron la escena atrás mientra canta el padoru podoru con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Jajajaja Gudako es fan de la lucha libre wwe y fue aprendiz de jotaro de JOJO bizarre aventure, ja ja ja ja pobre Danzo se quedo lisiado de por vida Jajajaja, espero que le gusten el tercer capítulo, esta vez en el próximo Naruto tendrá su acción para impresionar a Gudako.**

 **Hasta la próxima bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Hola chicos, aquí vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo voy a responder más comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **\- Genjuki: gracia amigo, espero que te guste el capitulo 3.**

 **-Xirons20: si, tiene razón, el tercer capítulo será más impactantes, espero que te gusten.**

 **\- koku: jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que te alegre hoy porque habrá el capitulo 3, aparecerá un nuevo servant.**

 **\- Godseater28: gracia por los tambores, bueno es mu primera vez escribiendo un fic de comedia, así que gracia, espero de que te gusten el tercer capítulo.**

 **-TXPOK2460 : ja ja ja ja gracia bro, tengo una sorpresa, más capítulos de Hijo de Gudako, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **Capítulo 3: nuevo servant y más locura.**

 **Hospital de konoha.**

Hiruzen se encontraba sentado en frente al doctor debido a una sola cosa, su rival Danzo esta en el hospital con terapia intensiva.

No quería nada mas que beber un gran trago de sake, las cosas en la aldea se estaba volviendo muy complicado ahora, primero el secuestro de su nieto, el idiota de minato en vacaciones y ahora esto.

Ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado el manto ahora. Estaba teniendo su trabajo de papeleo y de la nada vino su ambu a informar que su rival Danzo estaba en el hospital producto de una batalla.

Cansado de esa mierda, decidió ir ahí y trajo a inoichi.

Ahora mismo estaba escuchando al doctor a cargo de ese hospital.

\- Hokage-sama, tengo que decir que Danzo-sama estará inválido de por vida sin posibilidad de recuperar.-dijo el doctor con una voz muy grave, Hiruzen estaba frotando la frente tratando de evitar tener una migraña.

-que tan grave fue? ...-era todo lo que podía decir el viejo Hokage.

-muy grave señor, mire ahí.-dijo el doctor mostrando las radiografías de Danzo impactando al viejo Hokage al ver la condición que había.

Todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destruidos, su mandíbula hecho pedazos, sus brazos doblado a ángulos muy repugnante, lo peor que Hiruzen vio era la columna vertebral partido en 3 parte. Con sólo verlo le daba dolores fantasmas en su espalda.

-con esa cantidad ridícula de daños, seria imposible tratar de arreglar eso, ni tsunade-sama que es la mejor médico puede arreglar eso.-dijo el médico observando con una mueca al ver la radiografía.

Hiruzen sólo podía ver los daños que sufrió Danzo, sabía bien qué Danzo a pesar de su edad, era un shinobi nivel kage, quien sea esa persona que puso a Danzo en una silla de ruedas debe ser un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora mismo decidió salir del hospital para encontrarse con inoichi que estaba esperando.

\- Hokage-sama tengo noticias muy importantes...-dijo inoichi con una voz temblorosa, Hiruzen levantó la ceja por eso, el había enviado a inoichi para revisar la memoria de Danzo mientra el hablaba con el doctor.

-si inoichi, puedo ver que tiene muchos que decir...-dijo Hiruzen.

-si Hokage-sama, ya sabemos quien secuestro a naruto namikaze, la secuestradora es la misma que puso a Danzo-san en el hospital, tengo su memoria, querrás verlo señor.-murmuró inoichi.

Hiruzen ahora mismo estaba suspirando, ahora tenía que saber con quien esta lidiando, una vez que vea los recuerdos para saber de esa personas y organizar un equipo muy fuerte de sus mejores ninjas para rescatar a su nieto adoptivo.

Una verdadera lástima ya que su "enemiga" es conocida por causar grandes desastres de proporciones colosales.

 **en Tanzaku**

 **Hotel harumaru**

Gudako estaba sentada en el borde de la cama observando a naruto que estaba sentado de rodillas observando en silencio, después de vencer (o masacrar) a Danzo, Gudako y naruto había tomado del camino hasta llegar a un pueblo llamado tanzaku, era un pueblo muy festivo lleno de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Después de alquilar una habitación para 2, Gudako tenía la intención de saber más sobre su nuevo servant y también hijo adoptivo.

-bien veamos cuales son sus estadísticas y historia...-murmuró Gudako viendo su celular usando la aplicación llamado Fate Pedia, era una aplicación donde puede leer las historias y estadísticas de los servants sea actuales y nuevos.

Después de cargar todos los datos, el celular reveló toda la información de Naruto.

 **Nombre : Naruto uzumaki (lily)**

 **Clases: assassin y berserker**

 **Master: gudako**

 **Estadística**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Resistencia: Ex**

 **Suerte: Ex**

 **Noble phantasm: Ex**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Suprimir presencia (Ex)..al ser clase assassin, Naruto es capaz de suprimir su presencia para pasar desapercibido de sus enemigos, ningún servant de todas las clases excepto de la clase Archer puede sentir una presencia.**

 **jutsu de invisibilidad ( A)...permite su cuerpo volverse completamente transparente para así evitar ser visto, al deshacer la técnica el cuerpo se va volviendo parcialmente visible por los brazos y piernas hasta disiparse completamente.**

 **Técnicas de clones: permite crear copias del original para múltiples propósitos, desde infiltración, hasta un ejército de un solo hombre, una vez que un clon es disipado, sus exp y recuerdo va directo al original.**

 **Raikiri: técnica de rayo, al ser aprendiz de kakashi, aprendió una versión doble de Raikiri ya que envuelve sus brazos en electricidad natural o chakra para atacar de un modo más letal posible, hasta puede atravesar cualquier defensa, se dice que el Raikiri corto un relámpago en 2.**

 **Armas**

 **Kiba: Son dos espadas con dos picos, de un tamaño pequeño-mediano comparado con las otras espadas. Kiba es reconocida como la espada con mayor filo, también que puede generar relámpago, para aumentar su fuerza, su filo y perforación.**

 **Término en posesión de Naruto después de robarle a un borracho ninja espadachín de la niebla cuando fue al festival como turista.**

 **Ahora misma esas espadas fue clasificadas como noble phantasm de rango A**

 **Noble phantasm:**

 **Kirin: noble phantasm rango Ex anti armada, se dice que es el pináculo de las técnicas de rayos más poderoso, consiste en crear un gigantesco dragón de rayo que caiga del cielo sobre sus enemigos con una velocidad de rayo (es decir 150,000 km/s) llegando al objetivo en una milésima de segundo.**

 **La fuerza detrás de ese noble phantasm es capaz se destruir una montaña, ya que no quedaría nada mas que ceniza.**

-de nuevo digo, eres increíble...tus estadísticas no está nada mal, su noble phantasm es muy op, debo decir que para ser un servant lily, eres mas badass que gil-chan...-dijo Gudako revisando su inventario en su celular.

-...gracias, aun no entendí lo que dijiste, pero es un cumplido así que gracia okaa-san...-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Gudako se tocará el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

-no...es incluso más lindo que jeanne lily, Jack, Alice junta, me hará morir de la diabetes.-pensó Gudako.

De repente se sonó un furioso rugido en su estómago causando que Gudako mirara a Naruto que tenia un pequeño rubor.

-tiene hambre...-pregunto Gudako, Naruto en silencio asintió.

-bien...Aquí tiene, espero que lo disfrute..-dijo Gudako sacando de su celular mágico, grandes cantidades de estrellas de Exp, golden aples y cartas de experiencias...

Naruto levantó la ceja al ver todas esas cosas en la mesas, sea lo que sea se veía comestibles, un poco dudoso, empezó con la manzana dorada..

En el momento que dio una mordida en la manzana, sintió una gran poder correr por sus venas, no sólo era delicioso, si no también adictivo.

Después de comer la manzana entera, comenzó a comer todos incluso las cartas de experiencias.

Mientra más comías, arriba de su cabeza aparecía números.

 **Lvl 25, Lvl 28, Lvl 30, Lvl 50.**

Después de un tiempo Naruto dio un suspiro de placer mientra acariciaba su estómago, satisfecho de comer muy buena comida. Gudako estaba feliz de ver que disfruto la comida.

-je je parece que comiste mucho.,.-dijo Gudako con una sonrisa.

-si...es delicioso..nunca probé esa comidas muy extrañas, de alguna manera me hace mas fuerte..-dijo Naruto mirando su puño.

-jejeje por ciertos, como te las arreglaste para tener unas espadas tan cool...-dijo Gudako señalado a las kiba que estaba en sus espaldas.

-oh..eso, bueno lo encontré tirado en el camino...-dijo Naruto sin importancia.

 **Flash back hace un año atrás.**

\- hip...hip como odio esa profesión, hip casi nadie me respeta en mi grupo..-decía un turista espadachín de la niebla muy ebrio...había decidido tomar vacaciones y decidió venir a hacer turista.

De repente aparece una mujer que giñaba el ojo haciendo reír al ebrio ninja.

-jejeje supongo que me voy a entretener un rato...-dijo el turista de la niebla dejando las kiba colgando en la silla.

Cuando se fue el ninja a hacer su "diversión", aparece un niño de 9 caminando por ahí, el niño miro las kiba y se emocionó tanto.

\- si! Espadas, debe ser mi día de suerte...-exclamó alegre Naruto llevando sus nuevas espadas bajo la miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

 **Fin del flash back**

Naruto ignoro esos recuerdos y disfruto en silencio las caricias de Gudako en su cabello.

Pronto aparece un portal de la nada, en ese portal sale una niña de aspecto victorianos. Era una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules con las pupilas en forma de rombo, lleva puesto un vestido lolita gótica, con unos listones naranjas y negros con punta blancas, lleva abrazando un oso de felpa color café.

La mirada de la niña parecía inexpresiva y dijo con un tono contundente.

\- me llamo Abigail, estoy buscando a Gudako...-dijo la niña abigail.

\- si, yo soy Gudako...-dijo la protagonista estando enfrente de la servant.

-ya veo, estoy aquí porque me envió ese vampiro llamado Zelrecht, dijo que tenía un regalo para ti, ten..-dijo la chica inexpresiva sacando de su oso de felpa una capa roja desgarrado lleno de quemadura y suciedad, un pedazo de corona color blanco con detalles negros y por ultimo una caja lleno de Saint quartz.

-para mi? ...hurra, cada vez se pone mejor y mejor..-exclamó Gudako saltando de alegría.

-bien...mi trabajo aquí término, tengo que ir a salen a jugar con lavinia, adiós...-dijo Abigail saliendo por el portal desapareciendo dejando a una loca y emocionada Gudako y un curioso Naruto.

-muy bien Naruto quiere ver algo interesante...-dijo Gudako tratando de contener la emoción.

-claro..-era todo lo que podía decir el pequeño ninja.

 **Cambio de escena...**

 **Despacho de Konoha.**

El saindaime estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando al equipo de rescate conformado por kakashi, Gai, kurenai y asuma, después de que inoichi le mostrará los recuerdos, estaba realmente aterrado, esa mujer Gudako era realmente un monstruo, ella acabo con la élite de Danzo en un parpadeo y para rematar le dio a su amigo la peor paliza que había visto en su larga vida.

Era un hecho, la chica realmente estaba muy preocupada por su nieto y por eso no dudo en protegerlo, el hokage se había enojado después de escuchar el verdadero plan de Danzo, era un alivio que ahora Danzo ya sea inválido así que tenia que preocuparse por eso.

Ahora el verdadero problema era como tratar con esa chica, era fácil tratar de convencerla de ir a Konoha y vivir con Naruto, o luchar con ella y traer a su nieto a Konoha a salvo.

Aveces deseaba que Minato estuviera aquí para hacerle saber lo jodido que se volvió la situación, ya era bastante malo que Naruto robará las espadas kiba bajo las narices del espadachín hace 1 años.

-muy bien...lo eh reunido aquí para darle una misión especial, resulta que la persona que se llevó a Naruto resultó ser una mujer, con el nombre de Gudako..-dijo Hiruzen mostrado la foto de una chica de pelo naranja.

-su misión es convencerla de ir en paz a Konoha con Naruto, si la cosas resultas inesperado, solo trae a Naruto por la fuerza, quiero que use eso kakashi, es un pedazo de bufanda roja de Naruto, úsalo para rastrearlo...-dijo el saindaime seriamente.

\- Hai!...-dijo todos los jounin dispuesto a cumplir su orden, kakashi estaba muy calmado, tenia la intensión de rescatar a Naruto, no quería defraudarlo.

Los jounin pronto se fueron dejando a hiruzen con el papeleo.

-espero que haya tomado una buena decisión.-pensó el Saindaime.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Afuera de Konoha**

En la entrada de Konoha aparece una familia de 3, minato namikaze, kushina y asami namikaze.

-que vacaciones, deberíamos ir para la próxima no papá...-dijo asami, parecía una niña de cabello rubio con ojos heretocromia color azul y púrpura, su edad parecía llegar a los 10.

-por supuesto asami-chan, primero tenemos que buscar a su hermano..-dijo minato, asami con solo escuchar la mención de su hermano se deprimió, tenia la intención de conectarse con el, quería disculparlo por haber sido una mala hermana.

Ellos estaba arrepentido por olvidar a su hijo y quería tratar de remediar, ahora mismo tenía que llegar a su complejo y tratar de ver que ver que hacer.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Gudako y naruto estaba enfrente de un círculo arcano que Gudako hizo, después de colocar mucho quarzos y poner la corona rota y la capa. Pronto aparece un pilar de luz.

Dentro del pilar se podía ver una carta dorada de clase Lancer, Gudako al ver exclamó agarrando a naruto por las axilas y girando emocionada.

\- Hurra, finalmente un Servant de 5 estrella, que emoción, quien será, karma, scathchan o...-dijo Gudako emocionada, el pilar de luz se disolvió revelando un chico de 18, cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado adornado con una corona blanca con detalles negras, tenía el ojo color verde brillante, otro ojo era tapado con un parche con un símbolo nórdico. Lo que más impacto Gudako y Naruto, era que el Servant parecía una versión adolescente de Naruto, ya que su mejilla tenía marcas de bigotes, incluso su rostro era ligeramente parecido a el.

Su ropa consistía en una armadura ligera color blanco con detalles negros y dorado, su majestuosa capas roja corta con un símbolo de un árbol sin hojas con una serpiente envuelta en el árbol. En su mano era una majestuosa lanza negra con detalles de oro de 3 metro de largo, con un diseño en forma de cinta que se entrelazaba al final del mango y debajo de la hoja. La punta de la lanza no era una hoja afilada como en un cuchillo. Era una espada ancha como si una espada de doble filo color negro con diseño que parece una rama con hojas color blanco, podía sentir un enorme poder en esa lanza.

-soy un servant de la clase Lancer, yo Odin, padre de todos, he respondido a su llamado, te lo preguntaré, eres mi Master?...-dijo Odin con un tono lleno de poder y respeto.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Nota del autor: espero que le haya gustado, en la próxima semana será toda una locura, Odin contra los jounin y el encuentro de la familia namikaze y Gudako, será una locura.**

 **Cómo podrá ver el parecido entre Odin y Naruto, bueno se debe a una explicación.**

 **Odin esta usando el cuerpo de Naruto de otra línea temporal similar a shirou /Sengo muramasa, Rin/ ishtar. Así que porque no Naruto/Odin , espero que le haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José, vengo a dejar el cuarto capítulo de el hijo de gudako, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **Genjuki: dentro de pocos como 2 capítulos, Naruto irá a chaldea y conocerá a más servants.**

 **\- Xirons20: bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, si, Naruto tendrá a kyubi, así que si Naruto sería la clase berserker si Naruto va modo kyubi.**

 **-TXPOK2460: así es amigo, en el próximo capítulo, gudako le dará a minato la paliza de su vida peor que Danzo eso te aseguro.**

 **Espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4: Odin vs equipo kakashi, la fuerza de un dios.**

 **Hotel harumaru**

El silencio era todo lo que había en la habitación, Gudako nunca en su vida había tenido la suerte de invocar a un servant de ascendencia divina otra vez, pero eso paso.

Odin, el rey de asgard, el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero también se le considera, aunque en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza, también portador de la poderosa lanza divina Gungnir

Nunca había imaginado que había invocado a alguien tan poderoso como Odin, así que Gudako respondió con respeto.

\- Si, soy su máster, soy Gudako...-dijo la chica mostrando sus manos los sellos de comando, su mano derecha era un sello de comando en forma de shuriken de 6 puntos, la otra mano, tenia en forma de una lanza con alas.

Odin miro detenidamente los sellos de comando y al parecer estaba satisfecho.

-Bien, en ese caso, yo como dios, sellare el pacto entre nosotros y juro con todo mi poder para protegerte de cualquier adversidad, mi Lanza Gungnir es tu lanza...Master...-dijo Odin con un tono respetuoso mientra se arrodilla de un solo pie y agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-jejeje bueno es un honor ser tu Master...Odin, pero ahora mismo quiero que conozca a mi hijo adoptivo y servant de la clase assassin, el es Naruto...-dijo Gudako presentando a Naruto a su nuevo servant.

Naruto estaba en silencio observando a Odin, estaba un poco nervioso debido a una razón, esa persona se parecía mucho a el, solo que es una versión adolescente de el, Odin miro a Naruto y lo reconoció.

-que sorpresa encontrarme con la versión joven de mi recipiente, hola, soy odin un gusto..-dijo el Dios nórdico con una simple gesto.

Naruto estaba curioso por lo que escucho y pregunto.

\- que quisiste decir acerca recipiente...-dijo Naruto curioso, Gudako también tenía curiosidad.

-bueno, seria largo, pero daré una rápida explicación, no soy un servant completo, pero soy un pseudo-servant, recuerdo que solía tener un cuerpo diferente, pero haces años ante de ser convocado, conocí a un mortal que se parece exactamente a ti, ese mortal fue amable conmigo y se ofreció su cuerpo para que yo pueda vivir en el mundo de los mortales, ese cuerpo es único ya que puede soportar todo mi poder sin hacer pedazo su cuerpo...-dijo Odin sentándose en la cama.

Naruto estaba impresionado, ese dios estaba residiendo en su cuerpo de la versión futura de el, así que en silencio, asintió.

-por lo que veo, eres un servant también, joven mortal, es increíble que alguien tan joven sea un espíritu heroico...-dijo Odin mirando a Naruto con una mirada de asombro y respeto.

-gracia..,-murmuró Naruto que estaba sonriendo por el elogio de un dios.

\- es increíble, invoque a un espíritu heroico que es un dios de la mitología nórdica, el padre de thor y loki y poseedor de la lanza Gungnir...-exclamó Gudako alegremente haciendo reír ligeramente a Odin.

-jejeje es bueno que haya escuchado toda la historia de mi, Master, supongo que tengo mi propia historia en ese mundo..-preguntó curioso Odin sonrojando.

-bueno sip, eres tan famoso juntos con las otras figuras de la mitología nórdicas como thor, tyr, fenrir y también sobre Ragnarök...-dijo Gudako emocionada ya que era una gran fan de la mitología nórdica.

-ya veo, parece que me encontré con un Master muy interesante...-pensó Odin en el último momento.

-Muy bien vamos a divertirnos, viajaremos por el mundo causando más locuras y obtener más Saint quartz...-exclamó Gudako levantando tu puño al aire, Naruto sonrió ya que también seguiría a su madre adoptiva a donde vaya, Odin sonrió también, quería saber más sobre su Master.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el pueblo de tanzaku estaba el equipo de kakashi junto con la invocación llamado pakkun.

\- bien pakkun? ...-pregunto kakashi esperando respuesta.

-el rastro termina aquí, de seguro el y la secuestradora esta en ese pueblo...-dijo pakkun seriamente.

-ya veo, gracia pakkum, descanse..-dijo kakashi haciendo que pakkun desaparece en una explosión de humo.

-bien, ahora que kakashi, sabemos que esta aquí, cual es su plan..-pregunto Gai dispuesto ayudar a su amigo.

-por ahora sería tratar de convencerla de ir en paz hacia la aldea con Naruto, tenemos que actuar precavido..-dijo kakashi seriamente.

-si se niega? ...-hablo asuma sarutobi fumando un cigarrillo.

-entonce será por la fuerza, kurenai, inmoviliza con su Genjutsu, Gai, asuma y yo trataremos de luchar con la secuestradora con lo mejor que podamos para salvarlo.-dijo kakashi ideando un plan.

\- entendido! ...-exclamó todos ellos dispuesto a completar con el plan.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Konoha (compuesto del clan namikaze).**

La familia namikaze había vuelto al compuesto para empezar con su vida diaria, kushina había vuelto a la cocina para cocinar el almuerzo, minato estaba organizando una Agenda para entrenar a su Hijo y a su hija, tenia la intención de pasar tiempo con Naruto ahora, mientra que asami estaba rondando en la casa en busca de su hermano ya que no se encontraba en su habitación.

-Onii-sama, donde esta? ..-dijo asami en busca de su hermano, minato escucho eso y pregunto.

-que pasa asami-chan...-pregunto minato.

-no encuentro a onii-sama, no lo encuentro en su habitación.-dijo asami.

-que raro, probablemente este en el pueblo...-dijo minato.

De repente alguien toca la puerta.

-asami puede atender la puerta..-dijo minato, asami asintió y se dirigió a la entrada y la abrió revelando hiruzen.

-oji-chan es bueno verte..-dijo alegre asami, el sandaime sonrió suavemente.

-Hola asami-chan, esta su padre? ...-dijo Hiruzen, asami asintió con una sonrisa.

-si oji-chan, pase..-dijo asami dejando entrar al hokage a su compuesto.

-Tou-san, es oji-chan...-dijo asami, minato escucho lo que dijo su hija y se levantó de su sillón para saludar a su viejo amigo.

-sandaime-sama es bueno verte..-dijo minato, hiruzen hizo lo mejor que podía para no resoplar de gustó.

-minato, podemos hablar con kushina en privado por favor..-dijo hiruzen, minato asintió confundido y miró a asami.

-esta bien...asami puede..-dijo minato.

-entendido otou-san..-dijo asami dirigiendo a su cuarto dejando sólo a hiruzen , minato y kushina.

-(suspiro)...Las cosas se volvió muy complicado cuando te fuiste sin avisarme ante..-dijo hiruzen de forma muy cansado.

-que quiere decir Sandaime-sama..-pregunto minato.

-..es sobre tu hijo...ya no está en el pueblo..-dijo hiruzen, el silencio reinó dentro del complejo.

Tanto minato y kushina termina de procesar lo que dijo el viejo hokage y no tardó en reaccionar.

-Qué mi hijo que!.-exclamó ambos sorprendido.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Tanzaku**

caminando por las calles de Tanzaku comiendo algodón de azúcar con Naruto a su lado, Gudako disfrutaba felizmente, había cambiado su uniforme de la academia de chaldea por el equipo de Royal Brand, Odin se encontraba en su forma de espíritu al lado de su Master, depuesto a protegerla cuando la situación lo requiera.

La gentes de Tanzaku miraba al dúo con una mirada curiosa ya que Gudako usaba la Royal Brand ya que es similar a un traje de negocio profesional, Gudako ignoro la mirada y siguió disfrutando el algodón.

Más arriba estaba asuma y kurenai observando desde el techo.

-finalmente lo encontramos, tenemos que avisar a kakashi y a gai de inmediato...-dijo kurenai , asuma asintió y pronto ambos desapareció.

 **Mientra tanto con gudako.**

Gudako estaba caminando tranquilamente, Naruto frunció el ceño.

-okaa-san...-dijo Naruto consiguiendo la atención de Gudako.

-que sucede Naruto..-pregunto preocupada la pelinaranja.

-alguien nos sigues, puedo sentir sus presencias..-dijo Naruto. Gudako se puso sería cuando Naruto dijo eso.

\- Assassin tiene razón Master, yo también puedo sentirlo, nos sigues desde que salimos del edificio ante, debe ser peligroso Master, como quiere que prosiga? ...-pregunto Lancer odin en su forma de espíritu hablando telepaticamente.

-..por ahora nada, no debemos pelear aquí, debemos ir a una zona con menos civiles, Lancer no hagas nadas hasta que yo diga..-ordeno Gudako telepaticamente.

-si Master...-dijo Odin seriamente.

-Naruto..sígueme..-dijo Gudako caminando hacia una zona más alejada de los demás, no había nadie en esa zona con naruto a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la zona aislada, Gudako miro enfrente del edificio y dijo.

-bien, pueden salir, ya sentimos su presencias.-dijo Gudako, al principio nadie escucho ninguna respuesta pero después aparece 4 figuras, 3 hombre y una mujer, Naruto lo reconoció.

-kakashi-sensei...-murmuró Naruto, Gudako no paso desapercibido por eso.

-parece que no tiene caso seguir ocultando, venimos en paz...-dijo kakashi seriamente.

Gudako levantó su ceja y dijo.

-Porque nos estaba siguiendos, acaso ustedes servían a ese viejo de las vendas..-dijo Gudako.

Kakashi sabía que estaba refiriendo a Danzo y negó la cabeza.

-no..te pediremos que vuelva a la aldea por favor, tendrá las respuesta ahí..-dijo kakashi con un tono serio.

\- que es lo que quieres de naruto y de mi? ...-dijo Gudako cruzando de brazos.

-lo siento, pero no estamos autorizados para decirte tanto, así que por favor venga en silencio y no ponga resistencia o de la contrario usaremos la fuerza si es necesario..-dijo kakashi sacando el kunai de su bolsa, Naruto se puso enfrente para proteger a Gudako.

Gudako miraba la cara de Naruto y podía ver la seriedad en su rostro.

-(suspiro)...lo siento pero nos negamos..-dijo Gudako, kakashi suspiro de forma decepcionado.

-..es una pena, lo siento, Gai..-dijo kakashi.

Pronto Gai se avalanzo sobre Gudako para noquearla, Naruto intento atacar, pero asuma aparece de repente pateando a Naruto de distancia.

-Naruto!.-exclamó Gudako preocupada, Gai aprovecha ese momento para lanzar una patada con la fuerza suficiente para noquear a Gudako, solo para que una fuerza invisible lo detiene sorprendiendo a Gai.

-pero que!..urgh!.-se quejo de dolor Gai al sentir una golpe que lo mando hacia el grupo.

-Gai!.-exclamó kakashi.

-Que paso, no vi hacer nada...-pensó kakashi.

De repente pequeño resplandor desaparece revelando a Lancer Odin con su lanza Gungnir en su mano, Odin miró seriamente al grupo y dijo con un tono serio.

-..debería tener cuidado Master, déjame que yo me haga cargo de esto mortales, assassin, protege a Master...-Odin ordenó seriamente a Naruto, El pequeño ninja asintió en silencio y se puso enfrente de Gudako para protegerla.

Gudako miro a su Lancer y dijo.

-bien, te lo encargo Lancer, por favor no los mates si...-dijo Gudako que ellos parecía conocer muy bien a Naruto.

-esta bien Master...hace mucho que no entro en una batalla...vamos a ver si tienes las agallas para luchar contra un dios, mortales...-dijo Odin revelando un poco de su poder con su lanza Gungnir, ese aumento de poder realmente impacto a kakashi y a los demás.

-que poder!...quien demonio es ese sujeto...-exclamó asuma con una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla.

Kakashi miraba detenidamente a Odin y vio el parecido entre Naruto y el...

-pero que demonio...se parece a Naruto...- kakashi y observo a Odin levantar la lanza al aire, la punta de la lanza se creo una pequeña esfera negra que levitaba desde la punta de la lanza.

-.. **Mundo oscuro...** -murmuró Odin expandiendo la pequeña esfera hasta alcanzar a todos con la excepción de Gudako y Naruto, el equipo de kakashi miro como la oscuridad lo reclamo.

 **Mundo oscuro**

Kakashi y los demos abrió los ojos y observo que estaba en un mundo muy oscuro, no había nada mas que oscuridad, Kakashi miro el entorno a su alrededor, era pura oscuridad, no había indicio de luz, uso su chakra en sus ojos para ver la oscuridad pero nada, solo alcanzó ver a su equipo que también estaba tratando de ver por donde iba.

-kakashi, esta ahí! .-exclamó Gai tratando de ver por doquier.

-si Gai, aquí estoy..-dijo Kakashi.

-donde estamos, no puedo nada..-dijo asuma seriamente.

-ni siquiera es un Genjutsu, donde estamos? .-pregunto Kurenai.

-bienvenido a mi mundo mortales, el mundo oscuro, mi bella creación...-dijo Odin que estaba flotando sobre el equipo de kakashi. El cuerpo de Odin estaba cubierto con un débil aura de poder divino.

El resto miro a Odin, kakashi miro seriamente a su nuevo enemigo, a pesar de la situación actual, aun no se rendía.

-que quiere decir que estamos en tu creación...-murmuró asuma preparando sus cuchillos de trinchera.

-mundo oscuro, una realidad que yo mismo creé, con el único propósito de torturar a mis enemigos física y mentalmente, simplemente los aisló de sus mundo y terminaron aquí, aquí el mundo oscuro es como el infierno donde castiga a los pecadores con sus eterna tortura...-dijo Odin descendiendo hasta el suelo para estar en frente del equipo de kakashi.

\- mientra que este en el mundo oscuro, tengo completo control sobre su vidas mortales, así que no es buena idea enojar a un dios si sabe lo que les conviene...-dijo Odin con una mirada aburrida.

El resto se mantenía en silencio después de escuchar lo que dijo, ese sujeto era un dios, el grupo ahora mismo estaba en un serio problema y más ahora no sabe como salir de esa infinita oscuridad.

Lancer decidió hablar.

-ahora mismo iremos directo al grano, todos ustedes me dirán todo sobre este mundo y también por que Assassin esta tan importante para su pueblo, tiene 5 segundo para que me diga todos, el tiempo corre, tic tac tic tac...-murmuró seriamente Odin esperando respuesta.

El tiempo pasaba y el resto no dijo nada, kakashi comenzó ponerse serio sacando de su diadema revelando su ojo sharingan.

\- lo siento, pero somos ninjas orgulloso de la aldea de la hoja, no divulgamos información que perjudica la aldea, puede torturarnos si quieres pero no hablaremos...-dijo kakashi creando el Rairiki, el resto siguió el ejemplo preparando una batalla que no puede ganar.

Odin estaba ligeramente impresionado de que estos mortales decidiera enfrentarse.a el, un dios, así que decidió ser duro con ellos.

-ya veo, ustedes los Shinobi son muy interesante, pero ustedes son mortales ese es su límite...-murmuró Odin seriamente.

 **(Sonido de una carne desgarrada)**

Kakashi observó con una mirada en shock, le faltaba sus 2 brazos , ahora solo quedaba ver sus brazos faltante, no sabia que había pasado, asuma, Gai y kurenai estaban en shock por lo que vio, en el aire estabas los brazos de kakashi saliendo sangres.

-Urgh!.-kakashi apretó los dientes bajos su máscara para soportar esa agonía.

\- Kakashi!.-exclamó el grupo preocupado por su amigo.

-ustedes pidieron eso, así que mueran con Orgullos...-dijo Odin sombriamente levantando a Gungnir en el aire mientra el suelo se hace pedazo por la repentina presión de poder mágico.

Que comience la batalla entre shinobi vs padre de todos.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

 **Nota del autor: espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, en el próximo capítulo minato entrará al rescate del equipo de kakashi para encontrarse con el grupo de Gudako.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo, revelaré la, información y estadística de Odin.**

 **Nombre: Odin, dios de asgard, padre de todos.**

 **Master: Gudako**

 **Clases: Lancer**

 **Estadística**

 **Fuerza: A**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A+**

 **Maná: A**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Np: EX**

 **Habilidades de Clase**

 **Resistencia Mágica A++ [La Magia moderna apenas le hace efecto, además de gracias a sus Runas puede elevar está Skill a niveles absurdos, siendo prácticamente inmune a la Magia]**

 **Habilidades Personales**

 **Divinidad A- [Es un Dios Incompleto, además al encarnarse como pseudo-servant tuvo que renunciar a su divinidad, pese a eso un reducto de esta sigue en su cuerpo]**

 **Clarividencia A++ Gracias al sacrificio de su ojo obtuvo la visón constante del futuro, además su conexión con la Raíz le da conocimiento de otras cosas**

 **Carisma A++Gracias a sus dotes de Dios, su Carisma está a otro nivel, rozando casi el control mental**

 **Runas Primordiales EX :Como creador de las Runas, posee unas Runas ocultas que sólo posee él. Estas son gracias al dominó de la Raíz y estan al nivel de la Magia Verdadera, de la primera para ser más exactos**

 **Infinitas posibilidades (Ex)**

 **Es el poder casi absoluto que posee un dios mágico para controlar casi cada aspecto del mundo, pudiendo destruirlo y crearlo a su imagen, en el caso de Odin sin la lanza entra en una especie de paradoja de omnipotencia en la cual solo tiene 50/50 de posibilidades de lograr lo que desea, con Gungnir se elimina esta restricción y entra puro en 100% de éxito.**

 **-Manipulación del tiempo: Puede controlar el tiempo, detenerlo, acelerar ralentizar, y reescribir la historia.**

 **Manipulación de la realidad: Puede controlar la realidad a voluntad, borrando, creando y modificando lo que desee, como destruir o recrear el universo con solo desearlo o transformar las estrellas en flechas ardientes.**

 **Einherjar :Puede quitar la vida como revivir a los muertos, incluso puede crear vida como un mundo lleno de super humanos perfectos, también puede controlar el cuerpo de un cadáver.**

 **Manipulación de la moral: Puede manipular el concepto de lo que esta bien o mal en el mundo.**

 **Mundo oscuro: aislar a su enemigo en un mundo falso y torturar física y mentalmente las veces que quiera, el tiempo dentro del mundo oscuro es 10000 años mientra que afuera del mundo humano es 10 minutos.**

 **Noble Phamtams**

 **Gugnir, La Lanza del Destino que predica la Muerte**

 **Tipo: Anti-Mundo**

 **Rango: A~Ex**

 **Distancia: ?**

 **Máximo número de Objetivos: 1000**

 **Es la poderosa Lanza de Odin, que manipula el destino del mismo Mundo. Lancer puede manipularla a su antojo. Esto hace que la lanza tenga distintos usos. Su poder se basa en manipular los conceptos. La distancia no es importante para la lanza. Es capaz de atacar directamente al espíritu y a la realidad. Su velocidad es infinita.**

 **Aparte de manipular el concepto, también manipula cada aspecto de la realidad, puede crear lo que sea a su antojo.**

 **Odin puede decidir si usarla para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que los ataques sean certeros siempre manipulando la causa y efecto.**

 **Puede usarla como un rayo de energía contra un enemigo. Haciendo daño espiritual puro y llendo a su velocidad infinita, haciendo que no importe la distancia.**

 **Generar una onda de energía de gran potencia, capaz de azotar la misma tierra además de seguir manipulando la causa y efecto para golpear.**

 **Eso es todo lo que hay que saber sobre Odin lancer**

 **Así que bye bye hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy es un día especial así que vengo a dejar otro capítulo de hijo de Gudako, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-genjuki: lo se amigo, al ser de una clase lancer y por si fuera poco podría llegar a ser como Gilgamesh y karna.**

 **\- Xirons20: descuida amigo, Naruto lily tendrá su momento, así así que espero que le gusten, el Naruto/Odin se basó en Othinus de To aru majutsu, así que espero que le gusten ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5: el encuentro entre Gudako y los namikaze**

 **Mundo oscuro**

Odin estaba flotando en el aire observando a los mortales a preparar su lucha, aunque Odin quería reírse, no podía, tenia que mostrar a esos mortales cual era su lugar, desafiar a un dios en una batalla que nunca esperaría ganar era una ofensa para el.

Mientra tenga a Gungnir con su habilidad de Infinita posibilidades, no perdería la pelea, al parecer kakashi estaba de rodillas tratando de saber que demonio le paso a sus brazos, el resto estaba preocupado por el.

Arrancar los brazos era tan fácil, ya que al alterar ciertas cosas en el Mundo Oscuro no era tan difícil, solo tenia que imaginarlo y listo, el verdadero poder de Gungnir se basa en reescribir la realidad a su gusto.

-bien que harás ahora, ya eres tan inútil sin tus brazos, debiste responderme con más respeto, negar a un dios traerá resultado no muy favorecedor para ustedes...-dijo Odin con una voz que goteaba crueldad.

En primero en hacer un movimiento fue Gai que se lanzó hacia Odin con la intención de vengarlo.

-no Gai, regresa...-exclamó kakashi preocupado de su amigo.

Gai ignoró la palabras de kakashi y salto hacia odin y preparó su patada, Odin sólo lo miro divertido ver a ese mortal intentar atacar con una patada.

 **-Entrada dinámica!.-** exclamó Gai con una patada que iba directo hacia Odin.

En ese momento el ataque de Gai es detenido por odin que atrapó la pierna con su mano, Gai estaba sin habla.

-pensaba hacerme daño con ese ataque tan aburrido, que tan insultante son ustedes mortales, ni siquiera podría hacerme un daño como eso...-dijo Odin arrojando a Gai al suelo con fuerza que hizo que sufriera mucho daño al caer.

-Urgh!.-Gai no pudo evitar jadear de dolor mientra su frente sangra por el impacto de la caída.

Tanto asuma y kurenai estaba dispuesto ayudar a su amigo, de repente Odin aparece enfrente de un derribado Gai mirando con una mirada de decepción.

-eres completamente débil, por eso su castigo por ofender a un dios por su debilidad, es la muerte...-dijo Odin colocando su dedo en la frente de Gai, en ese momento para la mirada horrorizado de los 3 jounin, el cuerpo de Gai desaparece como si nada.

-..Gai!.-exclamó los 3 con horror, Odin enfocó su mirada en los 3.

-ahora quien sigue...-dijo Odin ignorando por completo el horror que sentía esos mortales.

-..que le hiciste a mi amigo...-exclamó enfadado kakashi...

-...es simple, sólo lo borré de su existencia...-dijo Odin casualmente horrorizando a los 3.

No era mentira, una de las habilidades de su Infinita posibilidades, era manipular cada aspecto de la realidad como borrar, crear o alterar la realidad, como muerte, vida, recuerdo y personas.

Aparte de borrar a la persona de la existencia, también puede restaurarlo.

Kurenai fue en primero en hacer el movimiento colocando sellos de manos y exclamó su técnica.

\- **genjutsu: ilusión demoníaco...** -exclamó kurenai atrapando con éxito a odin en un genjutsu en cual consiste en una serpiente gigante que lo aprisiona con fuerza.

Odin no expresaba nada al ser atrapado, poco a poco la serpiente convierte en polvo sorprendiendo a kurenai.

-...muy impresionante, con que su punto fuerte son sus ilusiones, lastima que tus ilusiones no tiene efecto en mi...-dijo Odin, de repente aparece asuma que hacía sellos de manos y exclamó su propia técnica.

-.. **estilo de viento: tormenta de polvo**...-exclamó asuma expulsando una rápida y fuerte rafaga de polvo de cenizas sobre Odin atrapandolo.

-no termino aún... **estilo de fuego: cenizas ardiente**...-exclamó asuma expulsando más cenizas hasta formar grandes cantidades de nube de cenizas, en este momento Asuma chasquea los dientes creando una chispa, como resultado, creando una violenta explosión que incinera todo por dentro.

Asuma vio como el polvo se disolvió revelando una figura muy quemada en el centro del cráter, asuma camino hacia el centro para tener buena vista, en ese momento asuma dejo de respirar, lo que vio en el centro del cráter, era kurenai toda quemada.

-kurenai!..-exclamó asuma preocupados corriendo hacia el centro del cráter para salvarla, cuando llegó trato de despertarla.

-no, no, no, por favor abre los ojos..por dios...-dijo asuma estaba en pánico tratando de despertarla, pero no funcionaba.

Detrás de asuma estaba Odin que miraba a asuma con una mirada de lástima y pena.

-...esta muerta...tu la mataste con su técnica de fuego, aveces el amor trae un final trágico...-dijo Odin de forma desinteresado.

Asuma ignoraba las palabras de Odin y seguía tratando de despertar a kurenai. Odin sintiendo pena por el y le atraviesa a asuma por la espalda con su Gungnir matándolo rápidamente. Luego lo saca haciendo que asuma caiga encima del cadáver de kurenai.

-Fue bueno detener el tiempo cambiado de lugar en el momento preciso...es una lástima que tu no pudiste proteger a sus amigos...-dijo Odin viendo a kakashi que estaba de rodillas.

-eres un monstruo...-dijo kakashi con odio y pesar a ver a sus amigos siendo asesinado por ese hombre.

-...un monstruo...je je je...Hahahahaha...no soy un monstruo...soy un dios...simplemente te aplique el castigo divino sobre ustedes, ves esos cadáveres, son resultados de tus decisiones, si no me habría negado mi pregunta, tal vez tus amigos estuviera contigo...-dijo Odin con disgusto...

-...que hará conmigo, si quiere matarme, adelante, pero ni diré nada..-dijo kakashi mirando a Odin.

-je je je je para ser un mortal muy patético, eres muy gracioso, matarte sería tan fácil, pero no lo haré, no quiero defraudar a mi Master, conseguiré la información aunque que tenga que torturarte...-dijo Odin acercándose hacia kakashi.

-como dije ante, el mundo oscuro, es como el infierno, donde torturó física y mentalmente hasta el punto de perder la cordura, por eso voy a matarte una y otra y otra vez hasta que me diga todo lo que quiero saber...-dijo Odin atravesando a kakashi con su Gungnir en el pecho con facilidad matándolo.

Odio saca la Gungnir del pecho y observa como kakashi cae de espalda muerto, Odin miro seriamente al cadáver del hombre que solía ser el maestro de su recipiente.

-(* era necesario matarlo othinus?...)..-decía una voz masculina en su mente, Odin sólo suspiro...

-lo siento, era necesario, tenia que proteger a nuestro Master, Humano...-habló Odin telepaticamente con el espíritu de su recipiente que esta en lo más profunda de su ser.

-(..entiendo, lo siento, es que ver a esas personas de otra realidad me pone triste ver como mueren...)..-dijo Naruto...Odin suspiro..

-no te preocupe, puedo usar mi poder para traerlo de nuevo a la vida, tendré que conseguir la información de otra manera, espero que no me odie por lo que voy a hacerle...naruto...-dijo Odin con tristeza.

-( ya te dije ante othinus, nunca te odiaria, estaría dispuesto a luchar contra el mismo mundo sólo para proteger tu felicidad, por que cree que te permití poseer mi cuerpo para que podíamos estar junto hasta el final de los tiempos.)..-dijo naruto con sinceridad.

-tiene razón, me trae recuerdo, esa vez dijiste que me protegería, jejeje peleaste con la alianza ninja, te enfrentaste a todo el mundo incluyendo a su amigos y familias sólo por mi...es raro pero cuando vi esa determinación tuya no pude evitar sentir algo por ti...lastima que mi cuerpo original se haya destruido esa vez, tal vez podríamos estar junto sin necesidad de estar en su cuerpo..-murmuró Odin...

Recordando su vida pasada, su verdadero nombre era Othinus pero su titulo era Odin, othinus era una mujer joven de 16 que viajaba de mundo a mundo para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, pero su poder tan grande lo marco como la mayor amenaza y ahí fue como término convirtiendo en el enemigo de la humanidad, un día conoció a un mortal único, al principio lo vio como enemigo y después de mucho suceso, ella perdió y Naruto decidió protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

Después de que su mortal le ganará a todo el mundo a dura pena, su cuerpo estaba muy grave, estaba lastimado, quemado y cortado, después de encontró con su viejo enemigo ollerus y al final ella término perdiendo su cuerpo y naruto le ofreció su cuerpo para que podía estar junto por siempre, por tener un cuerpo masculino de su amor se llamó así mismo como Odin "padre de todos"...

-... **Einherjar**...-dijo Odin para luego tocar con su lanza el cadáver de kakashi, en ese momento kakashi se despierta muy sorprendido y miró sus brazos, estaba unido a sus hombros.

-..P-pero que...pero estab...-tartamudeaba kakashi sólo para que Odin lo interrumpiera.

-si, te mate realmente, pero luego te reviví...- dijo Odin para luego mirar a asuma, kurenai y a Gai despertándose, también lo había revividos también.

Poco a pocos, ellos comenzaron a recordar cómo murieron y ahora todo miraron con temor a Odin que estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

-deberían estar agradecido de mi bondad, no suelo dar segundas oportunidades a los que son indigno de mi atención, así que conseguiré la información a mi manera...control mental...-murmuró Odin usando su carisma divina para controlar la mente débil del equipo de recuperación.

Todos ellos no pudieron hacer nada y fueron controlado fácilmente.

-bien...ahora mi dirás todos...-dijo Odin con un tono serio.

-si Odin-sama...-dijo los 4 ninjas controlado mentalmente.

 **Mundo real**

Gudako y Naruto observaba como el domo negro que ocupaba la mitad del pueblo de tanzaku estaba desapareciendo, pronto sale Odin y encima de él estaba los 4 ninjas inconsciente flotando.

-..listo Master, termine de hacerme cargo de esos mortales...-murmuró Odin con un tono de respeto.

-...bien, no te causaron mucho problema...-pregunto Gudako.

-..para nada, no sirvió ni para calentamiento...no lo mate así que no te preocupe...-dijo Odin estando a lado de Gudako.

-..entiendo...esta bien Naruto...-dijo Gudako mirando a Naruto lily que estaba triste.

-nada okaa-san, te fallé..-dijo Naruto tristemente, le había fallado en protegerla, si no fuera por Odin, ella terminaría muy herida.

Gudako pronto acaricia la cabeza de Naruto lily con una sonrisa maternal.

-descuida pequeño, tendrá su momento, así que no te ponga triste...-dijo Gudako alegremente.

-..esta bien Okaa-san...-murmuró Naruto un poco motivado.

-Master, tengo información que tal vez quiera escucharlo, al parecer se trata sobre la aldea donde vivía Assassin...-dijo Odin con seriedad.

-haber...escucho...-dijo Gudako con seriedad.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Complejo namikaze**

La situación dentro del complejo estaba muy silencioso, minato y kushina estaba triste, minato se sentía peor ya que su hijo fue secuestrado, lo mismo que kushina, cada vez la pareja estaba seriamente arrepentida por lo que sucedió que quería remediar las cosas con su hijo.

-que sabe de mi hijo...-dijo Minato consolando a su mujer.

-el equipo de kakashi esta en busca de traer a su hijo y a la secuestradora la aldea, no tardará en regresar, esa chica en verdad se preocupa mucho por Naruto y no quiero hacerle daño..-dijo hiruzen.

Minato escucho todo lo que dijo hiruzen y se levantó de su sillón consiguiendo la atención de los 2.

-ya veo, descuida, traeré a mi hijo a la aldea, le di a kakashi mi kunai de hiraishin, con ella podré llegar a donde esta kakashi. ..-dijo minato sacando de su kunai especial.

-minato, detente, no sabe toda la historia, debería tener fe en su aprendiz para que traiga sin necesidad de tanta violencia..-dijo hiruzen.

-lo siento, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, cometí mucho errores con Naruto y pienso arreglarlo, salvare a mi hijo y mostraré lo mucho que yo y mi familia lo mucho que estamos arrepentido, kushina cuida a Asami, traeré a Naruto de regreso...-dijo minato desapareciendo en un destello de luz consiguiendo un suspiro irritado.

-lo que me faltaba, ya estoy más viejo para esa mierda...-murmuró enfadado hiruzen.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Tanzaku**

Gudako estaba en silencio después de escuchar todo lo que Lancer pudo informar, estaba enfadada con la familia namikaze y con la aldea que quiere obligar a ese pobre niño a volver al pueblo, Gudako no permitiría que se llevaría a Naruto, porque ahora era su hijo adoptivo y también su servant, no lo permitiría, no sin luchar ante.

-eso es todo lo que se, que haremos Master..-dijo Lancer odin con seriedad.

-por el momento es escapar mientra podamos, solo tenemos que salir de ese pueblo y dirigir hacia el siguiente...-dijo Gudako con seriedad.

-entendido Master..-murmuró Odin.

Justo cuando el resto se iba a ir, en el chaleco ninja de kakashi brillaba de una intensa luz consiguiendo la atención de todo, pero naruto miro la luz con mucho odio contenido.

Odin se colocó de frente para proteger a su Master, cuando la luz se disolvió, reveló un hombre joven de pelo rubio con un gran parecido a Naruto lily y a odin Lancer.

Minato miro al equipo de recuperación inconsciente y luego a una chica de cabello naranja y a una persona que se parecía demasiado a su hijo y también estaba su hijo Naruto.

-..Naruto descuida te salvare...-exclamó Minato preparando su kunai dispuesto a luchar contra odin y Gudako.

Gudako podría ver que era el padre biológico, en ese momento a su hijo apretar los dientes con mucho odio al ver a minato.

-Naru...-pregunto Gudako preocupada pero se dio cuenta que el aura roja en su cuerpo, de repente Naruto saco las kiba y con un Rugido de un animal rabioso, Naruto grito.

 **-..NAMIKAZE!.**..-rugió Naruto envolviendo de electricidad roja en sus espadas, sus ojos era rojos mientra el aura rojo aumentaba con crece.

Gudako miro a Naruto y supo que sucedió, Naruto se volvió de Assassin a clase Berserker y ahora accedió a mad enhancement.

Naruto pronto se lanzó hacia minato con un rugido bestial mientra preparaba su espadas envuelta de rayos carmesi.

 **-..NAMIZAKE !**...-rugió Naruto saltando hacia el yondaime con la intención de matarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

Nota del autor: espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima semana.


End file.
